Dosnaerus
Dosnaerus is the first civilization to exist, founded before the recording of history. It is the only known civilization to be founded by the First People, and created the flying city of Glemescal, as well as the Great Scar. History Founding The exact year of Dosnaerus' founding is unknown, as it exists before the recording of history. Records of the story of it's founding persist however, and it is certain that it's first city, Glemescal, was built on the coast that today is home to Libertania. It was founded by several tribes of the First People who came together, and created a great democracy. Golden Age Following it's creation, Dosnaerus was a place of peace, and it achieved great prosperity. During this time the society was filled with scholars and philosophers, who debated on and studied the nature of the world. Through these studies, the prosperity of the nation was furthered, as techniques and technologies were discovered to make every facet of life easier. Eventually, the scholars discovered the existence of mana, and it's potential applications, but being the First People, they could not make use of it. Green Age The discovery of mana, and magic, resulted in a cultural obsession within the philosopher class of Dosnaerus. Many came to resent the world for the way it resisted their efforts to access magic. They explored more and more taboo ideas in their pursuit of this power, which led them to the discovery of the Edge, and the power of fel magic. Demons were quick to offer contracts to the philosophers of Dosnaerus, granting them access to magical powers. These philosophers became the first Warlocks, and used their power to further improve the lives of the people. The Warlocks expanded the holds of their people, using portals to take small tribes of citizens to new lands to the west and north. They preferred to settle into the jungles, and eventually tribes who had moved elsewhere moved to the jungles. The Fall With the power of the Warlocks, the Dosnaerus' people became arrogant, and they began their most ambitious undertaking. They began a powerful ritual to teleport the city of Glemescal into the air, and make it float forever. Thousands of demons were consulted for the creation of the ritual, until it was perfected. The ritual drew upon the life of thousands of citizens of Dosnaerus, and when it was completed, the city was teleported with a massive explosion of Fel energy. The explosion destroyed the surrounding area, turning it into the Great Scar. As price for the ritual, the Edge Lord, claimed the Dosnaerus tribes not in the city. Every tribe around the world was afflicted, and twisted into trolls. The process robbed them of much of their knowledge, and the legacy of Dosnaerus' was lost to them. Glemescal Those on Glemsecal learned quickly of the cost of their hubris and greed. They came together to determine what they would do, in accordance with their earliest tradition. They concluded to give up all of their fel practices, and return to a simpler existence. They dedicated themselves once more to their pursuits of philosophy, and expanding on the studies they'd performed in the past. For several generations the citizens of Glemescal continued like this, but with each generation their numbers dwindled, and eventually the last five finalized their studies, and organized them all, before killing themselves in unison.